Stolen
by MusicandWritingforever
Summary: Set in The Enchated Forest- What happens when Emma is taken by a group of kidnappers? And what happens when she falls for one of the kidnappers? Story better then summary. Emma and Neal


Well I loved writing for Once so much that I decided to write a multiple chapter story. So this should be fun! I hope you guys like it! So here is the first chapter of Stolen.

I sadly don't own Once Upon a Time. If I didn't Emma and Neal would be together and Tamara would be dead.

**Note: The curse never happened and Neal (Baelfire) is still in The Enchanted Forest. **

"Dad, why are you making me marry him? You of all people should know that arranged marriages are terrible things and you should marry for love not the kingdom." Emma said to her father.

Just moments ago King James and Queen Snow had told her about her future. That she was to marry Prince Garret and unite the kingdoms.

"Emma this is for the best. If you don't marry him a war will start and many innocent lives will be lost. At least think about it." King James said.

"I'm going to take a walk in the woods, clear my head." Emma walked to her closet and got a long shawl out. She wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Em, please bring a guard with you"

"I'll be fine"

"Please" King James said.

"Ok" Emma said. She smiled at her dad and then was gone. As Emma was walking down the long halls of the castle she saw a tall familiar figure up head.

"Sir Lancelot!" Emma yelled. She ran to Lancelot and hugged him.

"Hey sweetie" Lancelot said "What are you up to tonight?"

"I'm heading out into the woods for a walk. Do you want to come with me? My father said I need a guard."

"Sure, I'd love to."

Emma and Lancelot walked out into the woods. The one thing that Emma loved about Lancelot was that he would always listen to you. So when he asked what was wrong, Emma couldn't help but explain everything.

"I don't love Prince Garret but my father is making me marry him. He should know that you don't marry for the kingdom, you marry for love! I mean he was in an arrange marriage but left for my mother! I want adventure, true love and I'm not going to get that with marring someone as idiotic as Garret."

"But don't you want to do what's best for your people. You will be queen one day. Do you want a war to start?"

"No of course I don't want a war to start. But…"

"But you want to be happy"

"Right" Emma said and she pointed to the lake a few yards away "Lancelot I'm going to get a sip of water"

"Ok, it's starting to get very dark so we need to head back soon."

Emma walked over to the lake and scooped some water into her hands.

"Ah!" Emma turned around and saw Lancelot on the ground with an arrow in his chest.

"Lancelot" Emma cried rushing over to him.

"Emma, run back to the castle." He said breathlessly and then he closed his eyes.

"Lancelot?" Emma said while wiping the tear coming from her eyes.

Emma began to run but was stopped by a laughing nearby.

"Hello? Who's there? I demand you to tell me who you are!" Emma yelled in the direction of the laughing.

The laughing stopped and a figure appeared. It was a tall man with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Quit your yelling" The man said.

"Who are you? Did you kill Lancelot?"

"Him over there?" he pointed to Lancelot "Why yes I did"

"Why? Lancelot was a good man! How could you just kill him?"

"Because he was stopping me from getting what I came for."

"And what's that?"

"You" He said and with that he knocked her in the head. She fell to the ground and the strange man picked Emma up. He carried her back to his base camp.

The next morning Emma woke up and looked around at her surroundings. She was in the middle of the woods. She could see a lake near by but it was a lot different from the night before. There were ten men standing around a fire talking. The man who had taken her last night was there talking to a man with dark brown hair. The dark haired man looked over at Emma and then began walking to her.

"Where am I?" Emma asked once the man got to her "Who are you?"

"Just listen, you won't be here for long. The thing is your valuable, you're a princess."

"Really? I had no idea" Emma said sarcastically.

The man rolled his eyes and then continued "your father, the king, will soon have men to come find you. When they don't find you, they will release a saying that will say 'if you can return our daughter to us we will give you a large sum of money.' Do you understand?"  
"So you are basically going to sell me to my parents?"

"However you look at it"

"No, release me at once! I demand you"

"Sorry not going to happen, Emma"

"How do you know my name?"

"You are the princess, everyone knows your name"  
"If I'm going to be here for a while can I know your name?"

The man hesitated at first but then said "Baelfire but most people here call me Bae."

**That's it for the first chapter! I hope you are enjoying it! Please comment it would mean the world to me! Please no flames! **


End file.
